


The Bet

by Roseart Hearth (Msmelanie)



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Cruel_Revenge, Eye_for_an_eye, F/M, Post_Animaniacs, Tit_for_Tat, Yakkoromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msmelanie/pseuds/Roseart%20Hearth
Summary: A simple argument leads Yakko and Wakko down into terrible betting territory. It was just a simple bet proving once and for all whether Yakko really could act. The victim chosen wasn't even a big deal. Who knew a small little bet could hurt so much.
Relationships: Yakko Warner/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Making the Deal

**This is a remastered story, just like Just An Experiment. It's older writing so I have to refix it, and add some small editing details. Not a whole lot, I'm not rewriting it, it's mostly grammar and simple mistakes. Older tech, dates, or events that may occur in the story are kept preserved.**

_**This story is scheduled to update on Wednesdays here. Please enjoy.** _

*I often reuse my original characters in different stories, sometimes similar settings, and the warners are always grown up characters.

**The Bet**

**Chapter One: Making the Deal**

"I'm ready," Dot yelled out as she packed her suitcase nice and tight for her trip. She missed her family and she was going to go home for at least a whole month. She came out of her room in a hurry. "Is she here yet?"

"Nope," Yakko said. "You pack everything?"

"Yep!" Dot held up her suitcase. "I'll be back in about a month."

Wakko was in front of the TV flipping through channels. "Aroma's still not here."

"Awww," Dot whined. She crossed her arms angrily.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be here," Yakko said. "She wouldn't miss the opportunity to get away from everyone to come to me-to here." He corrected himself.

"You be good this time!" Dot warned Yakko. She looked over at Wakko. "You too! I don't want to get called back because _you_ couldn't control yourselves! She's _supposed_ to be me here."

"What?" Wakko asked innocently. "We were being affectionate with our sister."

"Yeah. Affectionate," Yakko agreed.

"Chasing her down the streets, glomping her, kissing her, and peeking at her is not affectionate." Dot strongly disagreed. "I swear, daddy was about to come over here and have a talk with you guys!"

"We know, we know," Yakko groaned. "Last thing we want is for dad to visit."

"It was hard to get her to agree to come back," Dot warned both of them.

"We already said we won't mess up," Wakko whined. "Still, I mean we are guys."

Yakko whistled and traced a set of curves in the air.

"She'll make public appearances as me, but don't expect her to be so friendly as the last time," Dot warned them. "This is supposed to be her chance to get away from the warner guys on our planet, not get cornered by them."

Yakko frowned. "Fine, fine. We get the hint already." He crossed his arms. "If you'd stop being such a 'daddy's little girl' you wouldn't have this problem."

"I don't stop to see them every fifty years like you guys!" Dot yelled at them. "You guys are really bad. You didn't even spend more than three days there."

"Well it's not like we have a cover," Wakko protested. "Aroma can look just like you and she's willing to switch places."

"Yeah. Last time I checked there aren't a lot of guys that really want to leave for some isolated planet and pretend to be someone they're not." Yakko grinned. Perfect hit!

"Just be nice," Dot grumbled to both of them. "I don't want my visit cut short because you couldn't control yourselves again."

"Neither do I."

Yakko, Wakko and Dot turned around. A female warner stood at the opened tower door.

"Aroma!" Dot shouted gleefully as she went to hug her old friend. "Glad you could make it. How was the trip?"

"Fine." Aroma smiled sweetly. "Are you leaving already?"

"Yep!" Dot smiled at Aroma. "I'll talk to you more when I get back. Enjoy your break, okay?"

"You enjoy yours." Aroma smiled back as she watched Dot leave. She knew she had to hurry, her ride to her planet Anima would be leaving without her if she didn't. She looked over at Yakko and Wakko suspiciously. " . . . hello again."

"Helloooooooo Aroma!" Yakko and Wakko quickly took off by her side. They wouldn't move that boldly until Dot was gone.

"Did you miss me?" Wakko asked as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, that's not fair! You love your other brother more than me?" Yakko whined as he gave her a kiss on the other side of her cheek.

Aroma groaned. Why did she agree to this again? How did Dot always talk her into this? "Hello, Yakko and Wakko."

"Well that long trip must have worn you out!" Wakko grinned at her. "Ready for bed?"

"Yeah. We all share one bed now. Wanna sleep in the middle?" Yakko asked excitedly.

"No, I'm fine," Aroma said quickly. "Dot told me she slept in a different room."

"Ah, she did?" Yakko whined.

"I'm going to go unpack," Aroma said as she went straight to Dot's room.

Yakko and Wakko just stared happily at the door as she closed it. For a whole month, they would have to treat her like Dot on the outside of the tower. On the inside though, she was fair game.

Aroma sighed heavily against the door. Dot's brothers. Ugh! She moved to the bed and started to put her things away. It was nice to get away from Anima though, and it always gave her more options. Still, her brothers could be such handfuls. She could never let her guard down that long.

They were okay most of the time, as long as she kept her appearance as Dot up. Even when she didn't keep the appearance up, they got a 'little' out of control, but she'd seen far worse than the duo. In fact, she had been on good terms with them when she was much smaller. Her family moved away, but her and Dot stayed good friends. When her family decided to move back though, she was much too mature and the guys were warner guys.

Shortly after Dot, Yakko and Wakko left for Earth and Aroma was called. Dot was always a bit of a 'daddy's girl' and she needed to see her dad at least once every decade. Aroma had started to agree to replace Dot's role on Earth for her on short trips, so no one would question where Dot had went. Questions did not have nice answers and Anima refused to let warners who lived on different planets stay more than a week without a backup.

Aroma set her bags down and started to put her stuff away. She could handle Yakko and Wakko easily in the past. The last time she visited though, it hadn't been good. They practically ran around the city chasing her! Well, this time she was positive she would be fine. As long as they kept their perversion to a minimum, she could handle it.

She quickly turned her sexy mature body into a cute and innocent one. She placed in an exact replica of Dot's flower on her ears and wore a very similar pink skirt. She looked in the mirror.

Cute enough to kill. Perfect.

She came out of her room and saw Yakko and Wakko just grinning madly at her. "How's this?"

They groaned.

"You changed already?" Wakko whined. "We weren't going to go out for a little while."

"What do you mean?" Aroma grinned and made her voice squeakier to match Dot's voice. "Don't you wanna go visit Scratchy?"

The Warner Brothers rolled their eyes. Already changed, looked and sounded _exactly_ like Dot. Dang the luck.

"Sure, why not?" Wakko shrugged. "Then we should go see Plotzy."

"Sounds great," Yakko agreed. He smiled over at Aroma. "Alright, come on 'Dot', let's go!"

**That night...**

Yakko frowned at Wakko. It was midnight in the water tower. 'Dot' was asleep but the two were too riled up to go to sleep. Their argument started simple enough. Their show 'Animaniacs' had been cancelled for years. Yakko, Wakko nor Dot had any job and the money to live off of was dwindling. They'd be lucky if they lasted another year. Yakko was currently trying to convince Wakko to give another show a shot. Only thing was, the Warner Brothers lot wasn't in a comedy trend right now. Hadn't been for awhile. They'd have to act in something else.

Unfortunately, most of the parts were either horror or romance. Yakko tried to convince Wakko that they could probably get a part. They were pretty good actors, and they had experience.

Wakko didn't believe they could act anymore though. Maybe comedy, but they couldn't pull off romance, horror or drama. It wasn't their nature. "We just can't pull it off, Yakko."

"Can too." Yakko disagreed. "There was a weird guy who wanted us in his movie about a year ago, remember?"

"Oh, he just wanted us because we were goofy and he wanted goofy. He couldn't get it off the ground though, so it didn't matter." Wakko smiled back. "Come on, admit it. We could never be actors again. In fact, we were even bad back then, remember?" he laughed. "We could never be anything but funny. Like, when we made our show 'Animaniacs'."

"Well, we could have," Yakko said. "We're best at comedy, but we could do drama or romance or whatever. At least I could, I know it!"

Wakko just laughed again. "Drama? Romance? Yeah, right. No, you couldn't."

"I could." Yakko said determinedly. "I could, if I had an acting part, I could do it. We need something Yakko, or forget Dot needing a substitute. We'll all have to go back home."

Wakko shrugged.

"I prefer comedy by leaps and bounds, but to stay on Earth, I can do more. I do have the acting touch. Besides, we need something. What else would we do?"

"We'll figure out something," Wakko said confidently. "Anything besides comedy isn't gonna work though. You can't pull off anything besides comedy, Yakko."

Yakko crossed his arms. "I could do any drama. I could do any romance. I could!"

"Oh Yakko, give it up." Wakko groaned. "You don't even know a thing about romance. How many dates have you been on?"

Yakko frowned. "Alright, I admit it, but girls are easy. All you have to be is charming and crap and you can get anyone you want." He grinned. "I bet I could get any girl I want if I just acted the part. You'd see."

"Yuh huh. You could nab one?" Wakko chuckled. "No way. I'd pay money to see that."

"Oh yeah?" Yakko asked interested. "What kind of money?"

"A stash I have," Wakko said, leaning forward. "You really think you could?"

Yakko grinned. "I could. I know I could."

"Pretty confident." Wakko looked at him with interest. "If you lost, what would I get?"

"Hmmm, whatever price we both named." Yakko agreed.

"Price, huh? Okay, I bet ya 100, naw 200 bucks you can't make a girl fall in love," Wakko agreed. "They say in movies and stuff it's harder than it looks. Prove me wrong, Yakko."

"200?" Yakko stopped to think. 200 was a good deal. He grinned. "Maybe. I want something more though. I want _you_ to try for a part too! I'm not bringing in the income alone."

"Oh, but I just like comedy!" Wakko whined.

"Come on Wakko, we _need_ work." Yakko frowned. "The money from our first contract is almost gone. Our 'Animaniacs' contract, that's already been gone. Pay or play shouldn't have been the way to go with that one."

"Oh fine," Wakko groaned. He didn't want to do drama or romance or horror. Why couldn't there be any comedy roles right now? "No matter which girl, I could pick the hardest one to get, and you really think you could bag her with some acting?"

"Anyone." Yakko grinned. "Easy as pie. I've watched lots of old movies."

"Alright then, make Aroma say she loves you." Wakko grinned evilly. If he was going to be doing drama, he'd make sure Yakko got the hardest and most difficult girl possible.

Yakko looked at him, a little disturbed. "Aroma? You mean 'the warner sister' right now?" He waved his hands emphatically. "That's not even fair! People will think we're related! Besides, I'm not that high on her list. There's no way she'd go for it."

Wakko laughed. "You can't really expect to prove anything if you get to be Yakko Warner, can you?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Yakko rolled his eyes. "Like another warner guy would just walk up to the tower? We're the only warners on Earth, Wakko!"

Wakko shrugged his shoulders. "I guess your right. You just _couldn't_ do it."

"I could too." Yakko whined. "I could make her fall in love! I know, I could do it easily! Were on Earth though, not our native planet. How would another warner just show up out of nowhere?"

Wakko laughed slightly. "I've been eavesdropping on Dot." He grinned. "You know, she's been helping Aroma find someone who's not a hound for years. Well, she's got her set up on everything, even on Earth's Internet Dating, and I know her identity on it!"

"Well, that would work. A long lost warner." Yakko grinned evilly. "That'd be perfect! Heck, she's not too familiar with Earth, she might think it's possible." He started to think. "I would have to use my best disguise though." He smiled. Aroma would be an easy 200 bucks. All he had to do was be charming. Heh! He might even get more out of the deal. He grinned at the thought. "I could date her a couple times, get some willing kissing from her, make her admit her feelings, dump her and watch her eat ice cream for a week. I could do it!"

"Are ya sure?" Wakko laughed. "What if she's 'the one'?"

"What? She's got a nice set of curves, but nothing worth jeopardizing my freedom for," Yakko laughed. Really. The one.

"You _really_ think you can do it?" Wakko smiled. "If you get in tough spots, I'll help cover for you, but that's the only help I'll give. After all, I don't want to work in drama."

"Agreed," Yakko said. "Making Aroma say love. Can't be that hard."

"Well, if you do win then maybe afterward she'll feel lonely?" Wakko smiled. "Then she'll need someone to comfort her." He grinned. "I think I'd still win."

"Yeah, maybe she'll need duo comfort!" Yakko said happily.

It was perfect. Be nice, get some kissing fun on the side, make her confess love, dump her, and done. It was absolutely perfect! Nothing could ever go wrong with this bet! Right?


	2. Meeting Devin

Chapter Two: Meeting Devin

**Two nights later…**

Aroma couldn't believe her eyes as she read her mail. Dot had always helped her try to find the right kind of warner for her. When it came to matchmaker, Dot never gave up for some reason. Dating sites all over the universe. If it existed, Dot had set up a profile for it. At first, Aroma did not like it but she found that no one ever really contacted her that was real anyhow. Rarely did it even bother her, but an Earth site Dot hooked her up on just sent out an automatic response telling her she had mail. _A response? On an Earth dating site?_ She opened up the email and started to read.

Her handle was 2cute and his was goofguy. He said that he knew there were only four other warners on Earth besides him, and asked if she was related. He said her profile seemed nice and he couldn't forgive himself if he missed an opportunity to meet such a sweet warner companion. He apparently lived in New York, but he traveled to California to attend conferences and wanted to meet her.

He of course assumed she was with the Warner Brothers instead of their cousin, and said he could drop by the water tower if she were interested.

Well, an actual response from a warner. She started to type back a response and sent it.

**In the other room, opposite of her...**

Yakko and Wakko were both waiting at 'Devin's' email address.

"Didn't she get it yet?" Wakko frowned. "It has an automatic response, doesn't it?"

A few seconds later, Aroma's message came.

"Bingo!" Yakko laughed trying to be quiet. Aroma admitted that she was temporarily staying to help their sister out. She thought it would be nice to meet but she wanted to talk to the Warner Brothers to see if they'd ever heard of him.

"Talk to us?" Yakko whined. "Wakko? Go knock on her door and see how she's doing."

Wakko nodded. He left Yakko's room and knocked on Aroma's door.

* * *

Aroma turned her computer screen away and went to the door. She smiled sweetly, still disguised as Dot. "Yes?"

"Hi!" Wakko waved. "What are you up to?"

"Just on the computer," Aroma said. "Why?"

"On the computer?" Wakko ducked into her room and turned the screen to him. "Oh, you're talking to someone?! Who?"

Aroma groaned. Well, she did need to ask them anyhow. Dot never mentioned any other warners living there on Earth. "Someone. Wakko, do you know if there's any other warners on Earth?"

"Besides me and Yakko?" Wakko smiled. "Sure, there's our Uncle Sakko and uhh...Devin!"

Aroma smiled, so there had been someone. "Do you know him well?"

"Uhhh, sort of?" Wakko chuckled. "Yakko knows him _really_ well. Dot's never met him though."

"Well, is he nice?" Aroma asked.

"Really nice!" Wakko looked at the computer. "Is this him?"

"I think so," Aroma remarked. "Are you sure he's safe?"

"Absolutely!" Wakko grinned. "Trust me. He's as safe as..." he chuckled. "As Yakko and me!"

Aroma looked at the computer. "Wakko? He wants to meet me. He seems nice."

"Sure, he's great." Wakko was too excited about something. "Well, I better go now. You should invite him over. In fact, I think he's coming tomorrow."

Aroma watched as Wakko started to leave. Odd guy.

* * *

Wakko dashed back to Yakko's room. Yakko was asleep, drooling at the computer. "Bored much?"

Yakko woke back up, stretched and yawned. He watched the computer again. He watched it longer. "Girls take forever to make up their minds."

After he said that he finally got a response from Aroma. He read it. "She wants to meet tomorrow with us there too." He could finagle that. He answered back that he'd make reservations for 5:30.

* * *

**The next day. 5:00...**

"Okay, have fun!" Wakko and Yakko both started to head out of the tower.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Aroma frowned. "You two said that-"

"We're gonna go see a movie instead, Sounds funner," Wakko replied.

"Yeah," Yakko said, "Don't worry. Devin's a great guy. I've known him since forever."

"Yeah," Wakko insisted. "Just keep a mallet ready if he tries anything."

Aroma was upset, but she nodded her head. Not much choice after all. "I guess I'll go upstairs and change back to myself."

"Yeah!" Yakko seemed a bit too giddy at the thought. "Since you don't have to be Dot," he added. He nodded at Wakko. "Let's go, Wakko."

Aroma watched as the duo both took off.

* * *

**5:30...**

Yakko chuckled as he started to walk toward the tower. The warners tended to look very much alike since they didn't really grow facial hair, so a simple change here and there should be good. Doubting Aroma had ever watched their old show Animaniacs, he confidently wore his suit from the episode of 'The Christmas Plotz', and even added a pair of small glasses to complete the look.

Swinging his cane, he smiled in spite of himself as he started to head up the tower. He politely knocked on the door with his cane as he fixed his top hat. He leaned against his cane, trying to look as debonair as he possibly could when she opened the door.

As he saw Aroma though, his debonair went a little off as he leaned too far on his cane and tumbled.

Aroma had worn a red strapless sequined dress. Something she wouldn't have worn if the Warner Brothers had stayed. "Are you alright, Devin?"

'Devin' instantly got up. "Yeah, fine!" He laughed. He stared at Aroma up and down, until he forgot who he was supposed to be. _Nope, settle down, that'll blow it. Acting, Yakko._ He faked a blush for good measure as he looked into her eyes. "You're eyes are as beautiful as the setting sunset."

"Okay," Aroma said. Not the best comeback line. "Yakko and Wakko will probably be a bit late."

"That's fine," Devin said as he tipped his hat. "Are you ready?" He held out his arm for her to take. Aroma accepted his gesture and placed her arm in his before they started to take off. "I made reservations at one of the finest seafood restaurants," Devin boistered as he twirled his cane. "Too bad the other gentlemen could not come. They would have adored the array of wonderful choices."

Aroma nodded. "It sounds lovely."

"Devin." Devin pushed slightly. "Devin is just fine, Aroma."

"Well, Devin," Aroma said. "Is there a last name to that?"

"Devin Dufe." Devin made up on the spot. "Did I mention how radiant you look tonight? Very smashing."

"Yes, you did." Aroma sighed.

Devin felt like patting himself on the back. _I'll have her eating out of my hands soon!_ He waved politely to the cab he had waiting.

* * *

Devin pulled his elbow back in an excited gesture before Aroma saw him. _Yes!_ he thought triumphantly. He talked plenty about New York and his money, that would help. The restaurant he picked was known for it's romantic view too. _Score again._

Sitting down at one of the outdoor eating areas, Devin wasted no time.

"I would like the filet mignon with a side of the lobster tail," Devin said boastfully to his waiter. "You, Aroma, my sweet?" He asked Aroma gently.

Aroma looked at the menu. "Ohh..." Aroma kept staring. "There's nothing under twenty bucks."

"Don't worry my sweet Aroma," Devin said kindly. "Choose whatever you wish. I have no reason to fret about such a simple thing as money."

Aroma looked back at the menu. "I guess the shrimp with lobster sauce," she decided as she handed the waiter her menu. "I don't much about Earth's sea creatures."

As the waiter left, Devin turned on the charm again. "Aroma, you've captivated my attention from the very moment I saw you."

"...uh huh." Aroma didn't look right though. "Look, Devin. This isn't going to work out."

Devin just gave her an odd look. "Huh?" He gestured around himself. "The restaurant?" He pointed toward some food a waiter was bringing as he went by. "The food isn't good enough?"

"No," Aroma admitted, "it's not the food. It just isn't going to work out."

"But-what the heck?!" Devin protested. "I brought you to a fancy restaurant, I've done nothing but compliment the way you look, and I'm rich! What am I missing?!"

Aroma crossed her arms. She seemed to be angry a moment but then shook her head sadly. "Duped again. What else is new?"

"Duped?" Devin whined. "What do you mean? What did I do wrong?"

"Don't, just don't," Aroma insisted as she stood up. "Let me make this clear. I'll even use your Earth lingo. There's no 'one night stand' here for you."

"What?!" Devin's voice squealed slightly. "No way, I wasn't trying to do that, honest! I just thought you were attractive and we'd work well together."

Aroma didn't buy even one word. "Nice to meet you, Devin. Goodbye."

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" Devin whined as he got up and ran in front of her. He stood in her way. "It's not like that! I did all this 'cause..." _Think Yakko, think!_ "...I'm not good with females."

Aroma examined his look carefully. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I have lots of money," Devin began to lie, "and a lot of the women on this planet are only interested in that, but I don't want them. I want a warner female. So, when I heard there was a female, I wanted to impress you as well as I could. To, well, get a decent chance with you."

Aroma still looked like she wasn't buyin it. "There is the Warner Sister."

"Huh? Eww!" Devin looked very disgusted. "Dot's like my-!" He caught himself in time before he made the big mistake of saying sister. "Dot's like my complete opposite. She's rude and crude. And uhh...the Warner Brothers wouldn't like me very much if I was interested anyhow."

Aroma sighed. "Okay."

Devin grinned. She bought it. "Now, let's sit back down and enjoy our meal, okay?" He pulled her chair out and once she sat down he pushed it in very gentlemanly. He then went and sat down himself, but he noticed Aroma was still uneasy. "My sweet? What is it?"

"I'll give you another chance," Aroma agreed, "but I don't want anymore of this 'fake self' you've been portraying."

"Fake?" Devin almost whined it out. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh please." Aroma almost groaned. "Your foot is tapping like a mad man. You're obviously a more energetic warner than you're letting on."

Devin smiled nervously. "Busted?"

Aroma chuckled and started to stand up. "Can we go back to the tower now? Surely the guys should be home."

"You don't want to eat my sweet?" Devin asked curiously.

"Devin," Aroma insisted. "I've been to enough fancy restaurants to have a big enough tab to own one. Money doesn't impress me."

_Shoot! My money angle is going out the door then!_ "Well then, why stay here then?!" Devin laughed as he got up. _If money doesn't impress her then I'm not forking over 70 dollars for food._ "Where would you like to go my dear?"

"Out in the woods to find my kin?" Aroma teased.

Devin didn't get it.

"Just call me Aroma. Please?" Aroma insisted.

_No dear or darling or love? Well, great._ Another way of getting close just went bye bye. _At this rate, I'm not gonna have anything left._ "Where do ya wanna go then?" Devin asked less than enthusiastically. His gimmicks were all going down the drain.

"What about a regular restaurant?" Aroma smiled. "I've never really been to one of those."

"A regular restaurant?" Devin groaned. "Well, great, why don't we just slip on over to Burger King then?" He answered sarcastically.

"Burger King?" Aroma smiled. "That is the, oh, what's the word. Quick eats?"

"Fast food," Devin corrected her. _You've gotta be kidding me. There's no way she'd actually-_

"Fast food. Simple, messy, and quick," Aroma chuckled. "The Warners took me to some fast food a couple of times. It's very tasty and takes little time to get your food."

_Score well on the wallet anyhow. A few bucks for supper sounds good._ "If that's where you wish to go, Aroma, then let's go!" Devin almost sounded a bit too cheerful. Truth was, Aroma was right on the mark. He had such a hard time trying not to just run the heck out of there. It was too calm, nothing like what he wanted.

* * *

**Several hours later...**

Aroma kept laughing at Devin as she was trying to go back to the tower. It was their first date together, and already she had stayed out with him longer than she had planned. It was so unlike her, but she couldn't help herself. Devin was so full of energy and life! "I had a great time tonight."

Devin nodded his head politely. "Eh, it was alright." He knew he didn't have anything else left to impress her with. Instead of wasting the rest of the night trying to 'woo' her, which obviously wouldn't work, Yakko decided to just be himself. He went and ran through the streets with her, made some faces at people in restaurants, and pretty much acted like himself. Heck, if he was stuck on a lousy date that wouldn't work, he was going to have fun on it. Dangit. "Had fun at least at the end."

Aroma grinned. "Well, when are you coming back to Burbank?"

Devin looked at her strangely. No way. _Is it really possible?_ "I'll be here for awhile. Why?"

Aroma smiled sweetly. "I had fun, and if you want..."

"You wanna go out again?" Devin looked enthusiastic.

"When?" Aroma smiled.

"Well, you leave in a month," Devin reminded her. "Why waste time. Tomorrow night?"

Aroma nodded her head. "Alright, tomorrow. 9:00?"

"9:00? Sure," Devin agreed. "9:00 it is. I'll go make reservations at a fine restaurant, so we can go by it and have some fun."

"Dancing on the tables again?" Aroma chuckled. She nodded. "Sounds wonderful."

"I'll see ya then." Devin waved as he started to walk off. _Wow, I don't believe it._ He twirled his cane confidently. Now he knew how to get Aroma. Just be himself! Strange, but it was so much easier anyhow and funner than having to be polite all the time. _Ooh!_ He started to get excited. _I bet I can get a kiss next time. A genuine kiss!_ His mind started to get away from him for a second. _If not then, by the third. Oh yeah. This is the sweetest bet I ever made! There's no way this can go wrong._


End file.
